Combat System
The Basics Combat in Fantasy University happens early and often. You will typically know you are in a combat when you see the giant red word "Combat" displayed on the screen. To the left is a basic example of a combat screen. On the picture, some of the most important aspects of combat are labeled: *A - Enemy Information *B - Player Abilities *C - Player Information *D - Player Statistics Let's go over those, shall we? Enemy Information Here you can see what the enemy looks like, its name (Hermit Krab), its level (1), and its health remaining/max (21/21). Player Abilities : Displayed here are the player's abilities for use in combat, with its associated Ability Power cost. Player abilities vary by class, and you earn more abilities to use as your character levels up. Once a player has the hang of what their abilities do, they can check the "Expert Mode" box which displays only the ability icons and Ability Power cost. Player Information : Whether in combat or not, this is always visible to the player - but it is especially important to pay attention to when you're fighting for your life. This pane displays your character portrait, name, level, and class. In combat, you generally want to be equal to or higher in level than the enemy you are fighting, unless you like being crushed into a fine, fine powder. This pane also displays three very important bars. : The first, red bar is your Health remaining/max (29/29). If you lose all your Health, you are forced to recover using items, spending money for nurse healz, or spending adventures to recover in your dorm. Dying also gives a temporary penalty to your stats, so don't die. : The second, yellow bar is your Ability Power. You need this to use most of your character's abilities. You can use items, in combat or out, to recover missing Health, Ability Power, or both. : The third, blue bar is your Experience. When it fills, your character gains a level. : Underneath the Experience bar is your Fubar total, which is the currency of the game. You earn Fubars in most combats and can use them in shops around Elanthia to purchase all kinds of things from crafting resources to equipments and outfits, and more! Player Statistics : Displayed here are your character's stat totals in each of the six stat categories: Beefosity, Zip, Loathing, Smarts, Charm, and Durability. Each character class has a primary stat, a secondary stat, and a disfavored stat. These statistics determine (among other things) how much your character deals and receives in combat, in conjunction with your character's current equipment. More than the Basics There are so many glorious ways to destroy your Enemies in Fantasy University. In addition to your character's abilities, you can acquire Pets to help you dish out damage. Alternatively, your can buddy up with some BFFs and have them contribute to a fight. Also, you can chuck an item into the fray and see what happens! So much destruction - check it out! Pets : If you have a pet, it will be displayed by your character's portrait. When you take an action during combat, your pet will join in the fight and go after your opponent as well. BFFs : Each combat, your Friends and BFFs have a random chance to help you using a passive ability. Additionally, your BFFs grant you abilities to use at will in combat. The effectiveness and cost of these abilities varies, but how flippin' sweet they are is constant. Your BFFs can... um... die. While dead, they can't help you at all, but you can revive them at the Hero Store using a BFF Res-O-Matic. For more details about Friends and BFFs and their abilities, click here. Items : There are tons of items in Fantasy University for use during combat. They will appear underneath your character's abilities (and BFF abilities) on the combat screen. Some are offensive, some defensive, some are restorative, some Summon a pet to help you. Generally, the description of the item should give you a pretty good idea of what's going to happen when you use one. Enemy Table Head over to Enemies. Category:Combat System Category:General Info